O & L 1: La aprendiz del Maestro de Pociones
by Irene F
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] ¡¡EDICIÓN REVISADA, otoño 2003! Maud, una chica ciega llega a Hogwarts con una misión, sólo para encontrarse en manos del hombre en quien no debía confiar: S. Snape. FIN
1. Inferno

**La Aprendiz del Maestro de Pociones**

**N.T**: Ésta es la primera parte de la trilogía "Darkness & Light" escrita por R.J.Anderson. Descubrí el fic hace poco y me gustó tanto que el resultado fue un impulso irrefrenable de querer traducirla y mostrárosla a todos. Si empezáis a leer comprenderéis el por qué, hay pocos fics tan bien escritos y tan encantadores como éste. Altamente recomendado para fans de Severus Snape.

** NOTA IMPORTANTE:** A causa de la aparición de Ootp, la autora ha revisado toda su obra haciendo algunos cambios y añadiendo cosas nuevas para que su historia encaje con el camino que están tomando las cosas en el mundo de Harry Potter. Esto me lleva a mí también a revisar y cambiar mi traducción para que encaje con la obra original ^_^U

~ ~ ~ 

_Aviso: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling y a varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No estoy haciendo dinero ni intentando infringir los derechos de autor o la marca registrada. _

*** 

**_ Capítulo Uno _**_ - Inferno_

***

_La luna, y el fuego, y la voz de un hombre. Esas tres cosas fueron selladas en su memoria, más claramente que el kneazle de peluche sin el que su yo de cuatro años no podía dormir, o la expresión en el rostro de su padre cuando la besó por última vez._

_Había esperado durante catorce años, escuchando, a que la voz hablara de nuevo. Y cuando la escuchase la reconocería al instante._

_Lo que haría cuando eso ocurriese, no obstante, era algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura. _

* * *

-¿De dónde?

El chico de cabello negro se detuvo a medio paso, sus redondas gafas destellaron en la luz al volverse para mirar a la chica a su lado. Rápidamente, sin que querer que la vieran, Maud se escondió tras una armadura al pie de las escaleras. La pequeña lechuza en su hombro se movió insegura de un pie a otro, pero ella murmuró "Observa" y Athena obedeció, siguiendo a los otros tres estudiantes con sus ojos amarillos sin parpadear.

-Ya te lo he dicho – dijo la chica, moviendo los libros que cargaba en sus brazos -. Durmstrang.

-Oh, genial – gimió el último miembro del trío, un chico larguirucho y pelirrojo -. Justo lo que necesitamos, por encima de todo. Una Slytherin que ha pasado los último seis años estudiando Artes oscuras.

La chica le dirigió una severa mirada.

-¡Eso no lo sabemos! Viktor me contó...

_Pues claro, _pensó Maud._ Debería haberla reconocido al instante. _La fotografía de la chica había acompañado a Viktor Krum a su vuelta del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y aunque tuvo poco que decir sobre el resto de su tiempo en Hogwarts, había sido muy elocuente cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger. 

-Espera – el chico de las gafas se apartó descuidadamente el cabello de sus ojos, exponiendo una fea cicatriz que cruzaba su frente, y de pronto Maud estuvo tan segura de saber su nombre como si él se lo hubiera gritado: _Harry Potter_ -. ¿Cómo sabes que es Slytherin? Ella no fue seleccionada con los demás la otra noche.

-Claro que no - Hermione respondió antes de que el otro pudiera -. Llegó está mañana. Y de todas formas sólo los de primer año son seleccionados.

-Bueno, tiene que ir a una de las Casas – objetó el otro chico -, así que no veo por qué no la seleccionarían como a todo el mundo.

-Podemos preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall… - dijo Hermione, pero sonó dudosa.

La boca de Harry tomó una curva amarga.

-Tú podrías. A mí ya me han dicho bastante que me meta en mis propios asuntos, gracias...

Desde su lugar en las sombras, Maud escuchó a los tres alumnos discutir corredor abajo y sonrió con ironía. Las noticias viajaban rápido en Hogwarts: no como en Durmstrang, donde el aire estaba lleno de secretos y la verdad nunca salía de ningún sitio sin un séquito de mentiras. Le llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse.

Athena dejó ir un interrogante ululato, y Maud levantó una mano para tranquilizarla, recorriendo las suaves plumas entre sus dedos. 

-Sí – dijo -. Iremos ahora.

Después de todo, Dumbledore le había dicho que informase en seguida al Jefe de su nueva Casa, y no debería retrasarse.

* * *

_Cuando se preparó para irse a la cama aquella noche, sus padres se sentaron juntos en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo té y conversando en voz baja. Había un periódico abierto entre ellos._

_-No puedo creerlo – dijo su madre -, hace dos semanas amenazaron a los Maberleys, luego torturaron a Betty Tibbits. ¿Cuándo parará esto?_

_-Shhh, Margo – dijo su padre, con una advertencia en su voz: No delante de la niña._

_De puntillas besó a su madre, y tiró de la mano de su padre, pidiéndole su historia para dormir. Era una especial, hecha sólo para ella, y aunque ya la había escuchado un centenar de veces nunca se cansaba._

_Cuando la historia finalizó él la metió en la cama, la besó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Todavía despierta, ella yació mirando fijamente la luna, esforzándose en leer e interpretarla como su padre hacía para que los mágicos artefactos fueran de su confianza. Su sosa cara no le dijo nada, pero su presencia la reconfortó. Se la imaginó como un gran escudo de plata, protegiendo su casa y su familia en su interior, guardándolos de Quien-Tú-Sabes, el Señor Tenebroso al que estaba aprendiendo a temer._

_Sus ojos acababan de cerrarse cuando súbitamente se dio horrible cuenta de la desconocida presencia en la habitación con ella, una alta e inclinada forma que salió de la oscuridad a los pies de su cama. Se irguió, a punto de gritar, pero una voz una singular y brusca orden:_

_-¡Silentio!_

_Y no pudo decir nada._

_Rápidamente, el extraño rodeó su cama y la cogió de las muñecas, levantándola fácilmente a pesar de sus forcejeos. Mirándola a los ojos, habló de nuevo, su voz era apenas un susurro:_

_-Escúchame y no seas tonta. Tu vida está en peligro._

_Ella dejó de forcejear y se paralizó, devolviéndole la mirada, incrédula._

_-Los mortífagos están aquí. Te matarán si..._

_Desde el lejano final del pasillo vino el chasquido de la madera astillándose, y el ronco grito su madre. _

_-¡Avada Kedavra! – ladró una voz desconocida, y el grito se cortó, acabando en un golpe amortiguado._

_El hombre que la sostenía se quedó muy quieto, escuchando, sus afiladas facciones blancas bajo la luz de la luna. De repente, pareció muy joven. Entonces se volvió hacia ella, unos ojos negros retenidos en los de ella, y continuó aún más urgentemente._

_-No hay tiempo. Si quieres vivir tienes que confiar en mí, ahora, y hacer lo que te diga. Exactamente lo que te diga. No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que veas. ¿Entiendes?_

_Papi, mumuró, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Mami._

_El extraño dudó, mirándola. Entonces, en una rápida decisión, sacó una varita de su túnica y pronunció las palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre._

_-Abrumpo visum._

* * *

-A tiempo, veo. Puedes sentarte.

Por un momento, Maud titubeó, la respiración helada en su garganta; entonces se obligó a sí misma a moverse y obedeció, cogiendo la silla enfrente de su escritorio. A través de sus nuevas ropas de Hogwarts, más ligeras que las pieles y los cueros que había llevado en su anterior escuela, pudo sentir los talones de Athena apresados a su hombro y apenas pudo suprimir un gemido.

-Acabo de ser informado – dijo esto con una leve curva en su labio – de que has sido transferida aquí desde Durmstrang para completar tu educación mágica. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Esa respuesta, al menos, salió fácilmente.

-El anterior Director de Durmstrang mantenía un alto nivel académico para sus alumnos. No tengo la misma confianza en el nuevo Director. También, mi tío deseaba tenerme cerca de casa y ya que estoy bajo su tutela pensé que sería desagradecido desobedecer.

Habló calmadamente, su rostro inexpresivo, pero su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-Y escogiste esta Casa – sonó escéptico.

-Parecía la más apropiada.

-¿Apropiada para qué?

-Mis futuras... ambiciones.

_Y tómese eso_, añadió mentalmente, _como quiera_.

Las cejas del Jefe se alzaron, pero no parecía disgustado.

-Ya veo. Bien, entonces, bienvenida a Slytherin, señorita Moody.

Ella tomó su mano entre la suya, sintiendo su forma, sus callos y sus huesos.

-Gracias, profesor Snape.

* * *

_No recordaba mucho de lo que pasó después de aquello. Envuelta en una extraña oscuridad, incapaz de hablar, sin embargo estaba vagamente alerta del extraño que la llevaba fuera de la cocina a una tormenta de amenazas y discusiones y la desesperada clemencia ahogada de su padre. Pero a través de la dura tapicería de sonidos la voz del extraño fue como un hilo de seda, y ella se pegó a su cuerpo desesperada mientras él negociaba su vida:_

_-La niña apenas tiene cuatro años, y encima es ciega. ¿Qué teméis que os haga? – sus palabras estaban cubiertas de desprecio -. de todas maneras es una sangre limpia: matarla sería una pérdida inútil._

_-Pero si lo cuenta..._

_-¿Contar qué? ¿Qué tres hombres cuyos rostros nunca vio vinieron a su casa e hicieron algo que todo el mundo sabrá de todas formas mañana por la mañana?_

_-Maudie – dijo apagadamente su padre -. No le hagáis daño, por favor…_

_Su madre estaba muerta, pero ella no lo sabía. Su padre estaba indefenso, sus gafas destrozadas y su varita hecha astillas a sus pies, pero tampoco podía ver eso. Intentó extender sus brazos hacia él, pero el extraño los sostuvo agarrándolos como el acero, y ella súbitamente comprendió que él no quería que reaccionara a lo que estaba escuchando, que debía fingir ser sorda como también ciega y muda._

_-Los Aurors estarán aquí en cualquier minuto – gruñó una voz profunda -. Salgamos de aquí, llévate la mocosa contigo. Déjala en cualquier lugar en el que no pueda ser encontrada por un tiempo, mantenlos ocupados buscándola._

_-Borra su memoria – dijo otro hombre -. No podemos arriesgarnos._

_-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer – la voz del extraño era casi un gruñido -. Me haré cargo – sus brazos se ciñeron a su alrededor. Sintió sus músculos moverse, y cuando la fría brisa nocturna la azotó en la cara advirtió que la estaba llevando fuera de la casa, lejos de sus padres y de la única seguridad que ella había conocido._

_Papi, gritó. ¡Papi!_

_Pero nadie pudo oírla. _

* * *

-¿Cómo te llamas? – la pregunta le fue lanzada a la cara como un reto para un duelo. Maud se quedó inmóvil ante su baúl a medio desempaquetar, resignada a otra batalla verbal.

-Maud Moody. Y antes de que preguntes, sí, _estoy_ relacionada con _Ojoloco_. Él es mi tío.

La otra chica hizo una pausa, obviamente conmocionada, luego reanudó su paso. Maud no se molestó con la ilusión del giro: la mirada de Athena podía seguir a la Slytherin sin importar a dónde fuera.

-¿Y entonces por qué no tienes un "ojo loco" también? – se mofó la chica. Era alta aunque no tan alta como Maud, y tan morena como rubia era Maud. Sus ojos eran pequeños y redondos, su boca torcida de forma burlona -. Parece como si lo necesitases más que él.

-Sin duda - dijo Maud calmadamente -. ¿Pero tienes idea de lo mucho que cuesta esa cosa? Si él no hubiera sido un Auror nunca se lo hubieran dado. Y en cualquier caso, mi tío perdió su ojo. Yo todavía tengo los dos, y no me entusiasma la idea de tenerlos fuera de mi cabeza. ¿Y tú?

Puso un deliberado énfasis en las palabras _tenerlos fuera_, y la otra chica se encogió.

-No – saltó con un renovado intento de bravuconería -, pero al menos mis ojos funcionan. No son tan espeluznantes como los tuyos.

-¿Sabes? – dijo Maud -. No puedo recordar la última vez que vi un anuncio en _El Profeta_ para "matones de mente pequeña, dirigidos a personas". ¿Empezamos otra vez? Soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto. ¿Y tú eres…?

-¿Eres _qué_? – la boca de la chica se abrió -. Me dijeron que eras una Gryffindor.

-¿Y les creíste? ¿Cómo podría haber una Gryffindor aquí?

-Bueno, quiero decir, tu tío…

-Es el hermano de mi padre. ¿Y? – Maud se sentó en el borde de su cama y continuó deshaciendo la maleta -. Pregúntale al profesor Snape si no me crees. Él te dirá que soy una Slytherin, también.

La chica la observó durante un momento, evaluándola. Luego murmuró:

-Muriel Groggings – y extendió su mano.

No se disculpó, pero Maud no se lo esperó.

-Encantada de conocerte. Ésta es Athena – e hizo un gesto hacia la pequeña lechuza en su hombro.

-¿Es así como te desplazas? ¿Con alguna clase de hechizo que te permite ver a través de sus ojos?

-La mayor parte del tiempo, sí. Pero ella no puede estar conmigo todo el tiempo, así que tengo… otros trucos también.

En realidad, sin Athena encontraría caminar por los corredores de Hogwarts extremadamente difícil, a pesar de tener sus otros sentidos no podía compensar una pérdida total de visión. Pero en medio de un nido de serpientes como ése, sería una locura admitirlo.

-Oh – dijo Muriel, impresionada de mala gana -. Y... ¿ya tienes tu horario?

Y con eso pareció haberse declarado una tregua. En pocos minutos otras dos chicas, Slytherins de séptimo año como ellas, entraron en la habitación y se unieron a la conversación. Una era guapa, de cara redonda con revueltos rizos castaño rojizos, la otra era rubia y de ojos verdes como Maud, aunque sus facciones eran de caballo y había un notable hueco entre sus dientes. Se presentaron como Annie Barfoot y Lucinda Swann respectivamente, y en pocos minutos la habitación se llenó de rumores.

-¿Habéis oído lo que los gemelos Weasley hicieron en el baño de los profesores?

-¿Sí? ¡Yo estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta! ¡Tendríais que haber escuchado el grito de Madame Hooch cuando abrió el grifo!

-Tienen suerte de que no los expulsaran. Pero así son los Gryffindors, siempre se salen con todo...

-No todo. Snape pilló a los Weasley echando Gotas Mareadas a los de primer año después de la Selección y le quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor, a cada uno.

-¿Veinte puntos antes de que comenzaran las clases? Oh, eso no les hará populares...

-Hablando de las clases, Snape y Gryffindors – dijo Muriel -, tengo Pociones a primera hora. ¿Tú también, Maud?

Maud asintió.

-Lucinda también. Vamos.

* * *

_El extraño la bajó en la ladera encima de su casa y se agachó a su lado, cogiéndola fuertemente de los hombros._

_-Escucha – dijo, su voz aguda por la urgencia -. Los mortífagos que estaban en tu casa esta noche... Buscaban un objeto. Un amuleto que se suponía estaba estudiando tu padre. Pero no lo encontraron; por eso se lo llevaron a él a cambio. Haré lo que pueda pero tú tienes que..._

_Una explosión sorda resonó en la noche, y una ola de calor la golpeó en la cara. De repente, el aire se llenó del gemido de maderas estallando y del olor de ceniza caliente. Fuego. Su casa se estaba quemando, y con ella toda las cosas que amaba._

_Mami, sollozó._

_-¿Me estás escuchando, muchacha? – el hombre la sacudió levemente -. Voy a intentar ayudar a tu padre, pero no podré hacerlo si muero o me encierran en Azkaban. Cuando los Aurors te encuentren explícales lo que ha pasado esta noche, pero no les digas nada, nada, sobre mí. Si tu tío te pregunta cómo escapaste dile que saltaste por la ventana y corriste. ¿Lo entiendes?_

_A pesar de las lágrimas y del terror del fuego, ella asintió. Su voz era hermosa y confió en ella como había confiado en la luna, quizás tan absurdamente._

_-Abrogo silentium – murmuró el extraño y ella pudo hablar de nuevo, aunque no tenía nada que decir. Simplemente esperó, esperando a que él le devolviese la visión y no se desilusionase._

_-¡Reddo visum!_

_Parpadeó._

_Pero no pasó nada._

* * *

-Señorita Moody.

La cabeza de Maud se levantó bruscamente ante el sonido de la voz del profesor, pero no pudo ver nada: Athena se había dormido en su hombro. No era una gran sorpresa, considerando que había sido una larga y ajetreada mañana, sin una preciosa cabezada pequeña para ninguna de las dos la noche anterior. En la calidez del aula de Pociones, con los calderos burbujeando y las risitas alrededor de ella, Maud casi se había quedado dormida.

-¿Sí, profesor Snape? – dijo.

-Si ya has acabado con tu siesta – su voz se acentuó sardónicamente en su última palabra -, ¿te importaría informar a la clase de las propiedades del eléboro en combinación con el ojo de tritón?

Cansada como estaba, la respuesta le vino automáticamente: Pociones siempre había sido su mejor asignatura.

-Los dos no deberían combinarse nunca, ya que los efectos de cada uno se cancelarían. 

No podía ver o siquiera adivinar su expresión, pero cuando él habló de nuevo el sarcasmo había desaparecido.

-Excelente. Clase, escribid eso. Haced una ecuación si queréis: eléboro más ojo de tritón igual a pérdida de vuestro valioso tiempo. Señorita Moody – las palabras emergieron bajas, suaves como una caricia -, me alegra ver que la Academia Durmstrang está a la altura de su reputación.

Su garganta estaba seca. Con una voz ronca dijo:

-Gracias.

Si Snape la escuchó no lo hizo saber. Se volvió y se alejó diciendo con voz profunda: 

-Ahora, el nombre de otros dos ingredientes que no deberían combinarse y el por qué: Fred Weasley.

-Papilla de avena y excrementos de búho – fue la rápida respuesta -, porque si pasa otra vez mi madre me matará.

La onda de risas que atravesó la clase fue abruptamente interrumpida por el sonido de la mano de Snape golpeando el escritorio.

-¡Silencio!

Maud no pudo evitar un escalofrío: aún a catorce años de distancia, el paralelismo era demasiado próximo para sentirse cómoda. Snape continuó con voz mortalmente suave.

-Si en el transcurso de tus infames experimentos, señor Weasley, un día te haces explotar accidentalmente a ti mismo, yo seré de los que ni se sorprendan.

-Oh, no se preocupe – dijo otra voz, que era casi idéntica a la de Fred -, él tampoco.

En ese momento, como si fuera una señal, hubo un ruido de metal y uno de los calderos explotó. Instintivamente, Maud se agachó y se metió debajo del pupitre cuando el líquido caliente salpicó el aula y los gritos llenaron el aire. El trabajo se suponía que era sólo un Elixir Desaturdidor, pero con una reacción como aquélla, alguien debía de haberse equivocado seriamente con las proporciones.

Fueron cinco largos minutos después cuando el caos estuvo bajo control y varios estudiantes con leves heridas fueron enviados a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Snape dirigió un feroz chasqueo de lengua al Gryffindor responsable de la explosión – no, increíblemente no era uno de los gemelos Weasley sino una sollozante chica que había tirado accidentalmente un bote de colas de escorpión al caldero – y dio por terminada la clase.

Athena se había despertado con la conmoción, así que Maud pudo ver de nuevo. Empezó a recoger sus libros, preparándose para marcharse, pero la voz de Snape la detuvo.

-Señorita Moody. Por favor quédate un momento.

-Mejor que vigiles – susurró George Weasley cuando pasó por su lado yendo hacia la puerta -. Creo que le gustas.

-Si intenta aprovecharse – añadió Fred gravemente, un paso por detrás –, confía en nosotros. Prometemos que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder…

-… no para vomitar...

-... o morir de risa. 

-¡FUERA! – tronó Snape, y los gemelos, con una última sonrisa perversa, desaparecieron. 

Girando en sus ropas negras, el profesor fue hacia la puerta y la cerró firmemente. Entonces se volvió y la miró, sus negros ojos buscando su cara. Lo que vio, o esperaba ver, ella no lo supo: pero al menos parecía satisfecho y se sentó en su escritorio, apartando a un lado un montón de trabajos y sacando un pergamino de debajo del montón.

-Es evidente, señorita Moody – dijo – que tus altas calificaciones en las clases de pociones en Durmstrang no eran injustificadas. Tu conocimiento de la materia es considerablemente superior al de tus compañeros (aún tomando en cuenta el considerable pero tontamente malgastado talento de los gemelos Weasley) y veo que es probable que encuentres tedioso este año a menos que tengas algún reto adicional. 

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó a través de los ojos de Athena. Su cabeza estaba inclinada sobre el pergamino en su mano, el lacio cabello negro cayendo sobre su rostro. Parecía, pensó, un hombre exhausto, y no meramente por las exigencias de enseñar.

-Como verás – dijo, girando el pergamino y empujándolo hacia ella – he hecho una lista de varios proyectos de estudio independientes que pueden interesarte. Si necesitas ayuda yo, por supuesto, estaré disponible tanto como mi horario me permita. Pero espero que estés... bastante capacitada.

Lo observó durante un largo rato, entonces inclinó su cabeza hacia la lista, Athena siguió su dirección al instante y copió su gesto para que así ella pudiera leerla. _Veritaserum_, leyó. _Poción Matalobos. Poción Nervio-Regenerativa._

Se quedó sin respiración.

-Y mientras te decides, señorita Moody – dijo Snape suavemente -, ¿te importaría explicarme por qué elegiste estar en Slytherin?

Ella cerró su mano alrededor del pergamino, arrugándolo entre sus dedos. ¿Sabía Snape lo que había en su mente o sólo lo suponía? Bueno, tendría que arriesgarse. Si no había cambiado, él lo entendería. 

-Porque quiero ser un Auror – dijo -. Y la primera regla de supervivencia es: _conoce bien al enemigo._

Por un largo rato él la miró a los ojos, o a los de Athena, sin moverse. Cuando al final habló su hermosa voz estaba ronca:

-No todos los Slytherins son el enemigo, señorita Moody.

-Lo sé – dijo ella -. Uno de ellos me salvó una vez la vida.

-Hiriendo tus nervios ópticos en el proceso – saltó él, con un súbito enojo que ella sabía que se dirigía a él mismo, no a ella -. Un momento precipitado, un verbo latín incorrecto, y pensar que solía alardear de los beneficios de una educación clásica.

* * *

_Lo intentó de nuevo, usando la misma frase y otras diferentes, pero su visión seguía sin volver. Ella estaba desconcertada ante su fracaso, y aunque no podía ver su cara sabía que él, también, estaba confundido. Una y otra vez pronunció las palabras de la orden, su voz rasgándose con la frustración y finalmente con el enojo, pero al final se vio obligado a rendirse._

_-Lo arreglaré – dijo rotundamente. -. Con el tiempo. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti ahora._

_Ella había intentado, hasta entonces, ser valiente. Pero su desilusión, por encima de su cansancio y su miedo, era demasiado. Rompió en hiposos sollozos y hundió su rostro en la túnica del extraño. Olía a raíces y hierbas secas, como la despensa de su madre, y mientras lloraba sintió su torpe y suave mano acariciar su cabello._

* * *

-¿Cree realmente que la poción funcionará? – le preguntó a Snape.

Sus negros ojos se entrecerraron.

-¿Estás preparada para intentarlo?

-Si usted me ayuda.

Por segunda vez aquella mañana él le ofreció su mano, y por segunda vez, ella la tomó, sujetándola como si fuera preciosa.

-Señorita Moody – dijo él -, lo haré.


	2. Purgatorio

La Aprendiz del Maestro de Pociones

por RJ Anderson

Edición revisada (otoño 2003) 

~ ~ ~

_Aviso: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling y a varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No estoy haciendo dinero ni intentando infringir los derechos de autor o la marca registrada. _

***

**_ Capítulo dos _**_ - Purgatorio _

***

-¿Estás lista?

Sus labios estaban secos y sus rodillas temblaban. Pero la tranquilidad en su voz, la absoluta confianza en sus habilidades también como en las suyas propias, le dio coraje. Habían estudiado aquella poción durante semanas, añadiendo y quitando ingredientes, empezando desde el principio no menos de cinco veces antes de estar satisfechos. Si fracasaba, fracasaba, pero al menos no la mataría.

-Sí – dijo ella. Entonces levantó la copa y bebió.

No sorprendentemente, la poción sabía asquerosa: como la mayoría de las pociones que no eran buenas en nada. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando el líquido caliente resbaló en su interior. Entonces, lentamente, levantó su cabeza.

En la semi-oscuridad del laboratorio pudo ver las pálidas facciones angulares tan claramente como si fuera al mediodía – lo que significaba, irónicamente, que su visión no había vuelto. Fuese lo que fuese lo que la poción le había hecho, todavía seguía viendo el mundo a través de los ojos de Athena.

La pequeña lechuza, sintiendo la decepción de su dueña, se meció en el hombro de Maud y ululó tristemente. Snape dejó ir una maldición y tiró el cucharón dentro del caldero.

-Debería haber funcionado.

-Debo haberme equivocado en las proporciones – le dijo Maud, tragándose el resentimiento en su garganta -. Un poco más de extracto de mandrágora debería haberlo hecho, o…

-No – la voz de su profesor estaba deshinchada -. Comprobé por segunda vez tu receta yo mismo. No había nada erróneo en los ingredientes regenerativos.

-Entonces tendré que volver a la biblioteca otra vez, y volver a buscar las combinaciones. Tenga por seguro que he eliminado todas las antipatías potenciales.

Él no la contradijo, pero la dura línea de su boca traicionaba su escepticismo. Severus era uno de los mejores elaboradores de pociones en el mundo mágico, si ella se hubiera pasado por alto algo en su receta él seguramente lo habría encontrado y lo habría corregido antes de ahora.

¿Pero cuál era la alternativa? ¿Rendirse, admitir la derrota, resignarse ella misma a la ceguera y a la muerte de su ansiado sueño? Eso no estaba en su carácter ni en el de él. Había trabajado muy duro, había sufrido demasiado para dejar de luchar ahora.

-Es tarde – dijo al fin -. Será mejor que vuelva al dormitorio.

Entumecidamente, se volvió para marcharse, pero la mano de Snape cayó sobre su hombro (el hombro izquierdo, opuesto a la percha habitual de Athena) y ella se detuvo.

-Es sólo el comienzo, señorita Moody – le dijo. No había ternura en su voz y ella lo agradeció. Si él le hubiera hablado suavemente, ella quizás se habría venido abajo -. Hay otras recetas, otros ingredientes que todavía no hemos probado, y tengo completa confianza en que _encontraremos_ la correcta antes de que el año escolar acabe. 

-Sí – dijo ella sin moverse, sin mirar atrás -. Gracias.

Sus largos dedos la apretaron levemente, luego la dejaron ir. Maud salió de la mazmorra al parpadeante corredor alumbrado por antorchas, enderezando los hombros y levantando la cabeza, asumiendo una vez más su habitual capa de indiferencia. Nadie, al mirarla, podría imaginarse que le hubiera pasado algo aquella tarde o, que en algún lado, detrás de sus desenfocados ojos grises, había un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

_-Nunca te dejarán hacerlo, Maudie._

_Su tío, envejecido y mutilado por su larga carrera luchando contra magos oscuros, paseaba de un lado a otro delante del fuego, su pata de madera pisando con fuerza en las piedras del hogar._

_-Cuando eres un Auror necesitas de toda tu agudeza y de todo tu sentido común. Tú tienes agudeza, niña, no lo dudo; pero Athena no es un sustituto de tus dos ojos._

_-¿Por qué no? – protestó ella -. Su visión es mejor que la de cualquier humano. Con ella puedo ver a tres cientos sesenta grados sin volverme, incluso en la oscuridad. Es casi tan buena como lo que te dieron a ti._

_El ojo al que acababa de referirse, azul vidrioso y brillante, giró súbitamente sobre ella, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de su médula ósea._

_-Pero mi ojo-loco no necesitad dormir, Maudie, y no se va volando. Athena es una pequeña lechuza valiente, pero tiene sus límites. Si ellos te la quitan estarás indefensa._

_-No estoy indefensa – sus pequeñas manos se apretaron en los brazos de la silla y se cruzó con su desconcertante mirada con una resolución que le hizo parecer mayor de sus diez años -. Puedo encontrar el camino aún sin Athena. He estado practicando..._

_-Dar vueltas a la casa es una cosa. Luchar contra magos oscuros es otra – se dio un golpecito en la nariz, donde era evidente el trozo perdido -. Créeme, niña, lo sé._

_Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza, decidida a no llorar. No había ninguna equivocación en el tono de voz de Alastor: por lo que a él concernía, el asunto estaba cerrado. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto, cuando él, de todo el mundo, debería entenderlo?_

_Físicamente había pequeñas semejanzas entre ellos, pero bajo la piel eran tal para cual: los dos extremadamente conscientes de la maldad en el mundo, conducidos por una pasión por la justicia, persiguiendo sus causas con tal celo que para los magos ordinarios parecía excesivo e incluso demente. Después de vivir con su tío durante seis años Maud sabía, mejor que nadie, lo que costaba ser un Auror._

_Y la amarga medicina tenía un precio demasiado alto para ella._

* * *

-...no podemos pasar todo el año en las cajas de piscolabis. Necesitamos nuevas ideas también.

-Espera, espera. Lo tengo... Pastillas Alargalóbulos. Un par de chupadas y tus orejas empezarán a crecer…

-Se parece mucho a los Caramelos Longuilinguo.

-¿Y qué? Nunca los probemos con nadie a excepción de Dudley.

-¿Y qué pasa con la Soda Chispeante? ¿Nos rendimos?

-Oh, sí. Me había olvidado de eso. Apuesto a que a las chicas les encantaría…

Maud puso otro montón de libros entre ella y los gemelos Weasley, intentando impedir el paso de los murmullos de sus voces y de las rascaduras de sus plumas, pero no funcionó. No podía concentrarse.

-¿Os importaría bajar la voz? – les preguntó.

Fred miró a George. George miró a Fred. Luego los dos se volvieron hacia ella y dijeron al unísono:

-Sí, nos importaría, en verdad, pero gracias por preguntar.

-De hecho – añadió George -, estamos hablando en voz baja. Tus oídos son demasiado finos, ése es el problema.

-Qué es por lo que – dijo Fred – necesitas nuestro patentado Chicle Ensordecedor – levantó un paquete imaginario -. Una mascada y todo el molesto ruido de fondo simplemente se desvanece. Por supuesto, como funciona con todos los sonidos puede que _quieras_ escuchar, pero los efectos sólo duran una, oh, media hora o así.

-No – le interrumpió George -, dos horas. Suficiente para sobrevivir a una de las clases del profesor Binns. Los de primer año lo terminarán.

-¡Ésa es buena! – dijo Fred, y garabateó una nota en su pergamino. 

Maud cerró su libro y apretó los pulpejos de sus manos contra sus ojos. Había estado estudiando durante horas y podía sentir el cansancio de Athena tanto como el suyo.

-_Abiungo_ – susurró, y la pequeña lechuza quedó libro de la mágica atadura lanzándose al aire con un suave ululo de gratitud. Ahtena no se alejaría mucho tiempo: pero necesitaba la oportunidad de extender sus alas, y lo aprovecharía al máximo. 

-Eh – dijo George -, tú eres buena con los ingredientes de las pociones... ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Como Slytherin debería ignorarle. De hecho no debería estar sentada allí tampoco, porque los Slytherins en general no ocupaban el mismo lugar que los Gryffindors si podían evitarlo. Por otro lado, ella acababa de unirse a su Casa aquel curso, y los gemelos Weasley eran conocidos como quebrantadores de normas y alborotadores de un modo que incluso un Slytherin podía aprobar.

-Adelante – dijo ella.

-¿Sabes de un sustitutivo para el polvo de escamas de basilisco?

-¿A algo barato te refieres?

-Sí. A dos galeones el gramo se salta nuestro margen de provecho.

Maud pensó por un momento.

-Raíz de medusa – dijo al fin -. Pero tendréis que usar más para lograr el mismo resultado y tiene un regusto bastante malo. Necesitaréis un condimento fuerte para contrarrestarlo. Como regaliz negro.

-Oh, esta chica me _gusta_ – dijo George.

A pesar del cansancio, Maud sonrió.

-¿Y cuál es el proyecto? ¿Gaseosa Petrificante?

-¡Eso es! – más arañazos de la pluma de Fred corriendo sobre le pergamino -. Gracias, hemos estado atascados buscando un nombre para eso…

-Será mejor no dejar que nos ayude más – le advirtió George -. Vamos a tener que empezar a pagarle.

-Te olvidas - dijo Maud - que soy una Slytherin. La travesura es su propia recompensa.

-Oh, _verdaderamente_ me gusta esta chica.

Pudo sentir la calidez del aliento de George cuando él se inclinó en la mesa hacia ella.

-¿Dónde has estado durante toda mi vida, Maud Moody? Quiero decir, aparte de estar en el este de Europa estudiando Artes Oscuras.

-Eh – dijo Fred -, yo la vi primero.

-No es verdad. 

Ninguno de los dos lo decía en serio, por supuesto: los gemelos Weasley casi nunca lo eran. Y Maud sabía mejor que nadie que su apariencia era menos que sobresalientes. Sin embargo, peleando o en broma, era una nueva y divertida experiencia. 

-Chicos, chicos – dijo con severidad fingida -. ¿Qué os hace pensar que alguno de vosotros es lo suficiente bueno para mí? 

-Tienes razón – la silla de George crujió al recostarse suspirando teatreramente -. ¿Cómo podíamos esperar competir con el amable, elegante, el siempre encantador y seductor Profesor Snape? El romanticismo del humo del caldero, a la luz de las varitas y narices de murciélagos… 

Maud se atragantó.

-¿Exactamente – dijo con esfuerzo – qué es lo que se supone que significa eso?

George tomó aire para responder, pero su hermano fue más rápido.

-Nah, no es nada – le dijo -. Eres la favorita de Snape, eso es todo.

-Eso – añadió George – y todas esas horas extras que pasas en la mazmorra…

-Calla, estúpido – silbó Fred.

Maud dejó su preocupación a un lado. Había recuperado su compostura y se sintió sólo un poco frívola.

-Habéis hecho trampa – dijo -. Se suponía que teníais que esperar hasta que publicaran mi confesión en _Corazón de Bruja_. _"Oh, Severus," grité, desmayándome en sus varoniles brazos_, etc. Pero llegáis tarde, se acabó.

-¿Oh? – dijo George.

-Me temo que sí – suspiró Maud -. Soy la última de una larga cola de corazones rotos…

Fred farfulló.

-Está bien, olvídalo, tú ganas.

-Creo que alguien se llevó el premio al Rumor Más Estúpido de Hogwarts – admitió George.

-Tenéis mucha razón – dijo Maud.

Apenas acababa de hablar cuando escuchó el suave zumbido de las alas de Athena y sintió los diminutos pinchazos de sus garras cuando la lechuza aterrizó en su hombro.

-_Lungo_ – murmuró, invocando el hechizo que unía la visión de Athena a la suya, y los gemelos Weasley se sacudieron en su visión.

Y también, para su horrible sorpresa, alguien más.

Estaba de pie a varios pasos detrás de los Weasley, sus negros ojos observándola profunda y fríamente, su rostro inexpresivo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Maud abrió la boca, pero él se volvió en un remolino negro y se fundió en las sombras antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Fred -. Parece que acabes de ver al Barón Sanguinario.

George sonrió.

-O aún peor, a Snape.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Maud bruscamente. Empujó su silla hacia atrás, reunió los libros en su regazo al azar, y se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca, dejando a los gemelos Weasley mirándola fijamente a su espalda. 

* * *

_De algún modo, su desilusión debió traicionarla, porque el tío Alastor detuvo su paseo y se agachó al lado de su silla, apoyando sus manos llenas de cicatrices sobre las suyas con una súbita, fascinante ternura, que la tomó por sorpresa._

_-No pierdas la esperanza, Maudie – dijo -. Hay más de una manera de luchar contra la oscuridad. Y aunque no estés preparada para asumir un combate individual con un mortífago confío en los ojos de Athena y en tus oídos tanto como en los míos. Si estás dispuesta, tengo un trabajo para ti._

_Maud lo observó cautelosamente._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Hay un hombre al que necesito que alguien vigile, un mortífago que escapó. No es más que un abusón y un cobarde, y si Voldemort regresase probablemente él – se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta, como si súbitamente se acordase de quién estaba hablando, y continuó un poco incómodo -, er, se mojaría antes de correr en la dirección opuesta. Pero no confío en él, y no me gusta lo que se trae entre manos. Así que…_

_-Tío – dijo Maud con una tenue nota de reproche -, ¿no se suponía que te habías retirado?_

_Él le dirigió una súbita sonrisa torcida._

_-Me conoces mejor que eso. ¿Lo harás?_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Acaba de ser nombrado Director de una escuela llamada Durmstrang. Hay un rumor que circula desde hace años de que los alumnos de Durmstrang aprenden mucho más sobre Artes Oscuras que sobre defensa. No sabemos si es verdad o no, pero si Igor Karkaroff está al cargo, apostaré mi ojo bueno a que es verdad._

_Maud estaba en silencio, sopesando sus palabras. Al final dijo:_

_-Quieres que vaya a Durmstrang._

_-Para ser honesto, Maudie, no. Preferiría que fueras a Hogwarts, donde perteneces. Pero no hay más criatura miserable que un halcón en una jaula, aunque la jaula sea de oro. Si estás decidida a luchar contra la oscuridad, te daré la oportunidad de ayudarme a hacerlo. Pero será un trabajo difícil, no cometas ningún error. Así que si ves que no puedes hacerlo, tan sólo di la palabra y te traeré a casa – se detuvo, se puso cómodo sobre sus talones, y dijo: Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte._

* * *

Se encontró a Muriel en la sala común, absorta en un maltratado libro cuya cubierta mostraba a un musculoso mago abrazando a una bruja desmayada, sus túnicas ondeando al viento y amenazando con caerles. Era la clase de cosas que Muriel leía normalmente.

-Dime – dijo Maud, sentándose en la silla opuesta a ella esforzándose en mantener su voz a un nivel -. ¿Qué fue, rencor o celos?

Muriel dejó ir un exagerado suspiro y cerró el libro de golpe. _Hechizo de Pasión Salvaje_, destellaron las letras en su lomo, antes de desvanecerse.

-¿Y ahora que estás murmurando?

-Sólo tú, Lucinda y Anne sabíais que estaba trabajando con Snape después de clases. Con esas dos por ahí no me sorprendería si todos los Slytherin lo supieran también. Pero sólo tú habrías propagado el rumor deliberadamente fuera de nuestra Casa, haciéndolo parecer como algo más que un proyecto de estudio independiente…

-Bueno ¿y no es así? – se burló Muriel -. He visto el modo en que él te mira, cómo te trata en clase. Y tú, con tu cursi _Sí, profesor Snape_, y _No, profesor Snape_, y _¿Puedo ayudarle, profesor Snape?_ Te crees que eres especial ¿no? Vienes de Durmstrang, presumiendo, intentando hacer que el resto de Slytherin parezcamos estúpidos. Y ahora te juntas con los Weasley… ¿Quién te crees que eres?

O Muriel acababa de venir de la biblioteca o tenía espías de contacto remarcablemente buenos.

-Hablé con los gemelos Weasley sólo durante _5 minutos_ – dijo Maud monótamente-. ¿Vas a empezar el rumor de que tengo un lío amoroso con uno de ellos también? Seamos serios, Muriel. Los Weasley son de sangre limpia, puedo conversar con ellos si quiero.

-¡Son Gryffindors! ¡Traidores y amantes de los muggles! No tienen dignidad Slytherin…

-Oh, ya veo – dijo Maud como si acabase de encenderse una luz -. ¿Es de Fred o de George de quien estás celosa? Dame una oportunidad, podría hablarles de…

Muriel soltó un ruido ahogado, dejó caer el libro y saltó hacia su cuello.

Cuando las dos cayeron al suelo, Athena dejó el hombro de Maud y voló haciendo círculos sobre las dos chicas, aleteando y ululando ansiosamente. Maud no pudo culparla por irse: Muriel estaba más encolerizada de lo que ella había creído posible. Aunque luchó por sostener a la otra chica, su mente iba muy deprisa. ¿La había sacado de quicio accidentalmente? ¿Realmente Muriel estaba enfadad por Fred o George… o por Snape?

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! – gritaban un coro de voces, seguidas por el sonido de pies corriendo cuando los demás Slytherin en los dormitorios se apresuraron a ver el espectáculo. Muriel tenía un puñado doble del pelo de Maud y parecía intentar sacárselo de raíz: Maud, desorientada por la visión de ella misma dando vueltas que le venía a través de los ojos de Athena encima de ellas, luchó inútilmente por liberar su varita de su túnica. Se suponía que los alumnos no podían hacer duelos, pero cuando se trataba de autodefensa… 

Con una súbita llave se liberó del agarre de Muriel, levantó su varita, y gritó el primer hechizo que le vino a la cabeza:

-_¡Formido!_

Al instante Muriel se desplomó lejos de ella, gritando y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Maud se levantó de un salto, preparada para pronunciar el contrahechizo, pero una voz, fría y severa, vino de detrás de ella:

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Señor – gritó Maud, volviéndose hacia él -, ella…

-Silencio – la cortó él. Ignorando por un momento el elevado tono de los chillidos de Muriel, se giró hacia los otros Slytherins reunidos alrededor -: ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo lo vi todo, profesor – dijo una voz acentuada, y Draco Malfoy se hizo camino al frente de la multitud -. Muriel estaba leyendo un libro, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, y Maud entró y la provocó deliberadamente, intentando empezar una pelea…

Maud lo miró fijamente, respirando con fuerza.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Gracias, Draco – dijo Snape -. Todos vosotros, marchaos a vuestras habitaciones. Yo me encargaré de este… incidente.

Con reticencia, los demás Slytherins desfilaron. Sin embargo, estarían escuchando lo que ocurriese después y Maud no tenía esperanzas de que aquello fuera realmente tratado en privado.

-Estoy extremadamente decepcionado contigo, señorita Moody – dijo Snape. Su voz era suave, pero no había ternura en ella, ni esperanza ni piedad. Agitó su varita ante Muriel, dijo _"¡Fortitudo!"_ y ella se desplomó en el suelo, jadeando.

-Ve a tu habitación, señorita Groggins – le dijo -. Puedes estar segura de que trataré la conducta de la señorita Moody como se merece. 

-Profesor – dijo Maud desesperadamente -. No puede creer que…

Él la cortó.

-Draco Malfoy ha sido un destacado miembro de la Casa Slytherin en los últimos cuatro años. Confiaría en su juicio incluso sin haber visto tu – sus labios se curvaron – mal comportamiento por mí mismo. Veo, señorita Moody, que he estado muy equivocado con usted. Parece que tendré que reducir mis niveles hasta donde a ti respecta, ya que has probado no estar a la altura de ellos.

Maud lo miró fijamente, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ciertamente – continuó Snape fríamente -, empiezo a cuestionarme si perteneces a esta Casa. Ya que pareces incapaz de hacer amigos aquí, o comportarte de un modo que beneficie a Slytherin, estoy considerando hacerle una solicitud al director para que seas re-seleccionada. Públicamente.

En primer lugar, ella nunca había sido seleccionada, y ambos lo sabían, pero la amenaza era de verdad. El Sombrero Seleccionador era más probable que la pusiera en Ravenclaw (o peor, en Gryffindor) que en otra cualquiera, y entonces todo su trabajo sería arruinado. 

Apenas había dicho aquellas frívolas palabras en la biblioteca que se había arrepentido; pero nunca había pensado que éstas pudieran haber cambiado tanto la actitud de Snape hacia ella. Fue como si todo lo que habían compartido (la confianza, la amistad, la causa común) se hubiera desintegrado al instante. ¿Era su orgullo tan frágil? Después de todo lo que él había hecho y aguantado, no podía creerlo, y, sin embargo parecía que no había otra explicación.

-Informe inmediatamente al señor Filch para su castigo – le dijo -. Le notificaré que la espere, no dudo que él encontrará algo apropiadamente desagradable para que hagas – con un rápido gesto le quitó a Athena del hombro -. Y te devolveré tu lechuza cuando el señor Filch me informe que has acabado.

Ver a través de los ojos de Athena cuando la pequeña lechuza estuviera en un lugar diferente sería bastante desorientador, sería aún peor que estar ciega: y Snape debía saberlo. Parpadeando contra las amenazadoras lágrimas, murmuró, _"Abiungo," _ y dejó que la oscuridad la engullese.

-Encontrará el camino hacia el despacho del señor Filch por sí sola – dijo la bella voz despiadada de su tutor -. Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo sin Athena ¿no?

Le llevaría horas, a menos que encontrase a alguien que la ayudase. Pero eso él también debía de saberlo.

-Sí, profesor Snape – susurró.

* * *

_Desde que había sabido que no sólo su madre sino también su padre estaban muertos, se había imaginado a sí misma enfrentándose sin miedo al mal, varita en mano, ardiendo con una rabia ecuánime que ningún mago oscuro pudiera confundir. No sería capaz de hacer aquello en Durmstrang, no si quería permanecer allí. ¿Pero se atrevería a hacerlo?_

_Como de costumbre, su tío Alastor le leyó el pensamiento._

_-Hay una cosa que tienes que recordar, Maud. Cuando luchas contra la oscuridad, luchas con dureza. Permanece firme ante aquello que sabes que está bien: sin disculpas, sin compromisos. Pero pase lo que pase, no te vuelvas en la cosa contra la que estás luchando. Sé violenta si tienes que serlo, pero nunca les dejes convertirte en alguien cruel._

* * *

Tropezando por el corredor, percibiendo su camino a ciegas a lo largo de la fría y húmeda piedra, las palabras de su tío hacían eco en sus oídos. _No les dejes convertirte en alguien cruel... _

¿Por qué "Formido" de entre todos los hechizos que podía haber elegido? Maud siempre había evitado emplear las Artes Oscuras: gracias a su tiempo en Durmstrang el conocimiento estaba ahí, pero había decidido que nunca se aprovecharía. Sin embargo, pronunciar el Horror Sin Forma contra un compañero estaba espantosamente cerca del límite. Y aún así había sido el primer hechizo que le había venido a la mente.

¿Y lo de la biblioteca, donde se había burlado de Snape delante de los Weasley, haciéndoles pensar que ella le respetaba y le importaba tan poco como a ellos? Su reputación había estado en juego igual que la suya propia, por supuesto; pero para ser sincera, ella sólo había pensado en sí misma. Por la misma egoísta razón, se sentaba en las clases de Snape día tras día, observándole mofándose y maltratando a los Gryffindors con apariencia de alivio, sin decir nada.

En su mente, había inventado excusas para ambos, diciéndose a sí misma que la vengatividad de Snape era sólo una actuación, que necesitaba aparentar ser cruel para mantener su reputación, como ella tenía que permanecer fría y distante para mantener la suya. Después de todo, él le había salvado la vida cuando era pequeña, ante el enorme riesgo para sí mismo, y había trabajado duramente desde que la transfirieron a Hogwarts para ofrecerle toda la ayuda y apoyo que ella necesitase. Tenía buenas razones para creer en él, a pesar de todas las apariencias contrarias. Pero ahora que se había vuelto contra ella, no podía hacer sino preguntarse si se había confiado de una ilusión, dándole su confianza a un mentiroso…

Acababa de sentir que atravesaba el arco que la llevaría hacia las escaleras, cuando una profunda y cálida voz atravesó la oscuridad y se paralizó.

-Señorita Moody. ¿Puedo ofrecerte mi brazo?

Era Albus Dumbledore.

~ ~ ~


	3. Paradiso

La Aprendiz del Maestro de Pociones

por RJ Anderson

Edición revisada (otoño 2003) 

~ ~ ~

_Aviso: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling y a varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No estoy haciendo dinero ni intentando infringir los derechos de autor o la marca registrada. _

***

**_ Capítulo Tres _**_ - Paradiso_   


***   


Aún ciega, Maud podía diferenciar entre el camino hacia el despacho de Argus Filch y el camino hacia donde Dumbledore la conducía.

-Señor – protestó -, se supone que estoy castigada...

-Estoy al tanto de ello, señorita Moody – dijo él gravemente -. No obstante, me gustaría hablar contigo primero.

Maud dejó ir el aliento en un suspiro.

-Sí, Director.

En silencio caminaron a través de corredores, entonces doblaron una esquina y se pararon.

-Dulce de melaza – dijo Dumbledore, y la condujo hacia delante, hacia la escalera de caracol que ascendía hacia su despacho.

-Ahora – dijo, guiándola a través de la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ellos – por favor, siéntate y ponte cómoda.

Apenas se había sentado en la silla cuando sintió un musical susurro de plumas y un peso sólido aterrizó en su hombro, haciendo que se tambaleara, sobresaltada, hacia un lado. El fénix de Dumbledore era mucho más pesado que Athena, y sin embargo sus patas se agarraron a ella tan delicadamente que no sintió ningún dolor.

-Eso es muy bonito de tu parte, Fawkes – dijo Dumbledore -. Maud, si lo deseas, Fawkes actuará como tus ojos mientas estés aquí.

Maud estaba sorprendida.

-Pero no puedo. Con alguien nuevo requiere tiempo y preparación…

-No con Fawkes – dijo Dumbledore -. Inténtalo y verás.

Maud se mordió el labio, escéptica pero no dispuesta a contradecirle.

_-Lungo – _ murmuró...

... y al instante su mundo explotó en la luz. 

Ver a través de los ojos del fénix era diferente a todo lo que Maud había experimentado antes. Todo en el despacho de Dumbledore parecía más profundo, más rico, de algún modo con más sentido del que tuvo en su primera visita: los colores más vívidos, los detalles más complicados y bellos. El propio Dumbledore parecía rodeado por un cálido resplandor dorado y sus ojos brillaban como constelaciones. 

-¿Mejor? – dijo.

Maud asintió, todavía demasiado deslumbrada para hablar.

-Bien – se sentó tras su escritorio, al otro lado de ella y entrelazó sus dedos delante de su larga nariz -. Querida mía, tu tío Alastor me ha expresado recientemente algunas preocupaciones sobre tu bienestar aquí en Hogwarts – hizo una pausa -. Y a la luz de los hechos de hoy, me inclino a estar de acuerdo con él. Evidentemente eres infeliz en Slytherin, y me pregunto si debieras reconsiderar tu elección.

Su mirada era agradable, pero penetrante. Quería apartar la vista de él, pero Fawkes no se lo permitiría. Al final dijo lentamente:

-Lo hago, señor. Las razones por las cuales escogí Slytherin son... menos claras ahora para mí.

* * *

_-Me alegro de verte otra vez, Maudie._

_Su tío estaba más delgado y encanecido de lo que recordaba, y las pálidas sombras bajo sus ojos señalaban los largos meses de confinamiento que había soportado. Se había preguntad por qué no había contestado a sus cartas, cuando todas las noticias decían que estaba con buena salud y aparentemente satisfecho en Hogwarts: sólo ahora, cuando era demasiado tarde, había sabido la grave verdad. _

_Parte de ella se culpaba a sí misma. No había estado con él y podría haberlo estado. Gracias al accidente que había puesto precio a su primer año de escolaridad, Maud había cumplido la mayoría de edad seis meses antes que sus compañeros - no había razón alguna por la que no pudiera estar en la delegación del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero ante los cualificados exámenes se había echado atrás deliberadamente. En Hogwarts, o así había pensado, Karkaroff estaría bajo la vigilancia de su tío, así que no había necesidad que ella estuviera allí. Y si se quedaba en Durmstrang en ausencia de su director, finalmente tendría la oportunidad de mirar en sus archivos secretos… _

_Había sido una excusa, por supuesto, y una pobre. La verdad era que no quería ver Hogwarts, no quería saber lo que se había estado perdiendo todos estos años. Le había llevado largo tiempo encajar en Durmstrang y aún ahora sus amigos eran pocos: la posibilidad de compararlo con otro colegio la llenaría de amargura y arrepentimiento._

_Nunca pensó que no ir a Hogwarts acabaría en un arrepentimiento mucho más amargo todavía. Si hubiera ido, puede que hubiera visto a través de la decepción del joven Barty Crouch, sacando a la luz al falso Ojoloco antes de que él hubiese podido llevar a cabo sus planes. Y entonces tío Alastor no habría sufrido tanto tiempo, tan solo._

_Algo en su expresión debía haberla descubierto, porque él la cogió de las manos y las apretó tranquilizadoramente._

_-Nada de eso. No podías haberlo sabido. Pero tu trabajo en Durmstrang está hecho y ahora quiero que vengas a casa. Puede que Karkaroff se haya ido, pero hay aún una anguila más resbaladiza en la que he puesto mis ojos ahora, en Hogwarts. Podrías ayudarme allí._

_Si había pensado en rechazarlo, o en dejar su doble vida y salir de la frialdad, no podía hacerlo ahora._

_-¿Quién es? – preguntó._

_-Otro mortífago que anda suelto. Con el nombre de Severus Snape… _

* * *

-Ya veo – dijo Dumbledore -. Y también, parece, el profesor Snape. ¿Sabes que ha recomendado que seas públicamente seleccionada?

-Me dijo que lo estaba considerando, sí – de todas sus crueldades, aquélla era la que más dolía. Podía hacer frente a la humillación, incluso convertirla en una ventaja. Pero una Selección pública podía quitarle algo que ella valoraba mucho más que su orgullo.

-¿Por qué crees que haría tal sugerencia?

_Para hacerme daño. Para molestarme. Para castigarme por burlarme de él delante de los Weasley._

-No lo sé, señor. Parece pensar que no soy… digna de estar en la Casa Slytherin.

-O que has fracasado en comportarte del modo que él requiere de su estudiantes más favorecidos. Los dos no sois necesariamente iguales.

Maud frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, no entiendo.

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente tras su blanca barba.

-¿Juegas al ajedrez, señorita Moody? – señaló un tablero encima de una mesa baja a su derecha, donde era evidente una partida en proceso. -Admito ser un jugador un tanto indiferente, pero sin embargo disfruto el juego.

Ante toda apariencia había cambiado de tema, pero Maud sabía que no debía subestimarle ni pensar que cualquier cosa que podía decir sería irrelevante. Con curiosidad, se giró en su silla – esta vez Fawkes siguió su dirección y su mirada se giró con la de ella – para contemplar el tablero de ajedrez con sus piezas blancas y negras.

Era obvio a primera vista que las negras superaban en número a las blancas, y parecían estar ganando. Cómo había pasado, no obstante, no estaba claro para ella hasta que Dumbledore dio un golpecito en el tablero con su varita levemente y las piezas se pusieron en acción, movimiento a movimiento, repitiendo el juego hasta el momento presente.

Contempló el ciclo tres veces, fascinada. Las blancas tenían que ser de Dumbledore: un jugador prudente, protegiendo sus peones tanto como fuera posible y rodeándolos reticentemente. Las negras, al contrario, eran valientes e implacables, sacrificando piezas sin titubear para ganar ventaja en táctica, y todas las blancas dirigiendo sigilosamente a un único peón de apariencia vulnerable por el tablero. En dos movimientos, advirtió, el peón se convertiría en una reina: pero con la pequeña ventaja las blancas seguirían perdiendo.

No era necesario preguntar quién podía ser el compañero de ajedrez de Dumbledore. Aun firmando su nombre en el tablero su personalidad no habría estado más evidente.

-Si me excusas un momento – dijo Dumbledore -, tengo un súbito anhelo de té. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Sí – dijo Maud -. Gracias.

Sus ojos brillaron y se marchó.

Cuando se hubo ido, Maud se levantó lentamente de su silla y se paseó, abrazándose los codos y tiritando un poco, aunque la habitación estaba lejos de ser fría. El despacho de Dumbledore era como había sido en su primera visita, excepto por una cosa: el Sombrero Seleccionador, encima de una estantería detrás del escritorio. La raja en el ala le sonrió y su estómago le dio una rara sacudida: ¿se atrevería?

Dio un titubeante paso hacia el sombrero, luego otro. Esperó que Fawkes protestara en cualquier momento, pero él simplemente se agarró más firmemente a su hombro, frotando sus sedosas plumas contra sus mejillas.

-Muy bien entonces – dijo ella en voz alta, y con un único gesto decidido cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador y se lo puso en la cabeza.

-Interesante – dijo un pensativo murmullo por debajo del ala -. No creo que no nos hayamos encontrado antes. Déjame ver… Hay coraje, definitivamente, pero también ingenio, y sin duda eres una gran trabajadora… Oh, pero también eres alguien ambicioso ¿verdad? Nada te hace dar marcha atrás, y harás lo que sea para conseguirlo, no importa quién o qué se ponga en tu camino… Sí, no hay ningún error, tienes que estar en ¡SLYTHERIN!

La última palabra fue un grito que hizo eco en la cámara, y Maud se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza tan rápidamente que casi hizo caer a Fawkes. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para volver a la silla antes que sus piernas se hundieran.

-Bueno – dijo una voz detrás de ella, muy suavemente -. Eso fue inesperado. Pero no esperaba que _te_ encontraría aquí, señorita Moody.

Sus manos se apretaron, con fuerza, a los brazos de la silla, pero no se movió. Ni dijo nada. Snape entró en su línea de visión, se paró a mirarla un momento con una ilegible expresión en su cara, luego se giró hacia el tablero de ajedrez y dirigió el peón negro hacia delante. Éste se recogió su pequeña falda y se corrió hacia el cuadrado que él le había indicado, como si temiese las consecuencias de su desobediencia. 

-Ah, aquí estás, Severus – dijo Dumbledore, emergiendo de un lado de la habitación con una cargada bandeja donde había una humeante tetera plateada, un plato de bizcochos con mermelada y tres tazas de porcelana -. Justo a tiempo para el té.

* * *

_-Dumbledore confía en él – dijo su tío – y sea lo que sea lo que digan, Dumbledore nunca ha estado loco. Y no niego que Snape no haya sido útil, aquí y allá. Pero lo he estado observando todo el verano, y por lo que pude ver no hay ninguna diferencia entre lo que fue y lo que es: un despreciable matón de boca zalamera. Además, un hombre que sirvió a Voldemort puede servirle otra vez y no estoy seguro de que Snape sea de mucha más confianza que Karkaroff. No, Maudie, Snape necesita a alguien en Hogwarts que lo vigile, y tú eres la mejor para ello._

_-No será fácil – dijo Maud después de una pausa -. En Durmstrang nadie sabía o le importaba quién fuera mi tío. Pero en Hogwarts… ¿No crees que parecerá un poco raro que la sobrina de Ojoloco acabe en Slytherin?_

_-No cuando sea sabido que pasaste los últimos seis años en Durmstrang y especialmente no si te echo de casa primero – sonrió -. Siempre puedo aceptarte de vuelta, muy de mala gana, cuando el curso acabe._

_Ella asintió, aceptando la lógica sin devolverle la sonrisa._

_-Y una vez allí una semana o dos, un par de Howlers de parte tuya hará público el mensaje a cualquiera que se lo haya perdido._

_-Ésta es mi chica – dijo él -. Lo harás entonces._

_-Sí._

_-Sabía que no me dejarías – apretó su mano otra vez -. Estoy cansado, Maudie. Este asunto con el chico Crouch me ha quitado muchas fuerzas y este verano no ha sido fácil. Pero tenerte a ti en Hogwarts aliviará mi mente. Dumbledore es un buen director, el mejor. Él cuidará de ti._

_-Será bonito un cambio – dijo Maud socarronamente y tío Alastor se rió._

* * *

-Director – dijo Snape en voz bajo -, ¿puedo preguntarle qué está haciendo la señorita Moody aquí? La dirigí al despacho del señor Filch...

-Y yo la redirigí – dijo Dumbledore, sirviendo el té calmadamente -. Con resultados satisfactorios como acabas de oír. Es evidente que la señorita Moody pertenece a la Casa Slytherin después de todo.

_¿Y qué dice eso de mí?,_ quiso preguntar Maud, pero con Snape a un metro de ella la pregunta no era muy prudente.

Dumbledore, no obstante, se anticipió a ella.

-La ambición es algo poderoso, Maud. Puede ir delante de obras nobles o acabar en una egoísta lujuria por el poder. La determinación en busca del fin de uno puede igualmente ser una gran fortaleza, o una gran debilidad. Es cierto que Slytherin ha dado muchos más magos oscuros que otra casa de Hogwarts. Pero – le ofreció una taza con plato – también ha dado a grandes magos.

Maud estaba en silencio, sin ser capaz de hablar. Se sirvió leche en el té y le dio vueltas lentamente.

-Coge un bizcocho, Severus – dijo Dumbledore, pasándole el plato.

-No, gracias – dijo Snape brevemente. Maud pudo sentir su mirada en ella, negra e implacable -. Director, a pesar de la lealtad a la casa de la señorita Moody, su conducta de esta tarde tiene que ser aún tratada…

-Ah, sí. Una excelente cuestión - Dumbledore untó un bollo con mermelada y crema cuajada, lo metió en una servilleta y se levantó, con taza de té en mano -. Os dejaré discutir el tema en privado – caminó hacia el tablero de ajedrez e hizo un aparentemente movimiento sin pensar, luego salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta tras él.

Hubo una larga y horrible pausa, durante la cual Maud miró fijamente a su taza y Snape no dijo nada. Entonces al fin su sedosa voz rompió el silencio.

-Parece que no puedo quitarte de Slytherin, señorita Moody. Pero mientras permanezcas bajo mi autoridad te requeriré que te comportes de un modo apropiado para un miembro de mi Casa. ¿Está claro?

Ella levantó la cabeza, los ojos refulgiendo.

-Usted sabe lo que pasó realmente con Muriel – le acusó -. Y sabe por qué.

-No habría pasado – dijo Snape llanamente – si no hubieras estado conversando con los gemelos Weasley de una desacertada y muy pública manera. Si no te comportas como un Slyterin, no esperes que te trate como a uno. 

-No quise insultarle – dijo ella, pero una lágrima se le escapó traicioneramente del ojo, y al recorrer su frío camino por su mejilla se dio cuenta que ya no había necesidad de intentar esconderle nada -. No sabía que la gente hablaría sobre… No sabía qué decir.

Snape la contempló un momento, entonces echó hacia atrás su cabeza y se rió, un sonido tan desconocido e inesperado y tan auténtico que Maud se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Quieres decir que _eso_ es lo que te ha estado preocupando? – se sacó un pañuelo de su manga, lanzándoselo con una sacudida de muñeca -. Seca tus lágrimas, señorita Moody. Lamento decirte que _no_ has salido con éxito en romper mi corazón de piedra.

-¿Entonces por qué...

Él sacudió su cabeza.

-No seas tonta. ¿Realmente pensaste que escuchar cómo me desechan como un candidato romántico me sorprendería? ¿O me crees tan ignorante de lo que veo en el espejo cada mañana? Quédate tranquila, no necesito o siquiera deseo que mis estudiantes me encuentren atractivo. Mis preocupaciones sobre tu conversación con los Weasley eran de otra clase.

Maud lo miró, sin habla. No había duda de que le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero ¿realmente había podido ser tan (odiaba incluso pensar en ello, pero no había otra palabra) ciega?

Snape continuó, su rostro serio ahora:

-No puedo permitirme estar asociado con un estudiante que hace compañía a los Gryffindors y aún menos a aquellos que son amigos íntimos de Harry Potter. Si hubieras pensado más cuidadosamente, señorita Moody, te habrías dado cuenta. Tu conversación con los Weasley me ha puesto en una posición peligrosa. No tenía otra elección que romper mi asociación contigo públicamente, hasta que te dieses cuenta de tu error y lo corrigieses, o que abandonases el objetivo por el cual te uniste a la Casa Slytherin y volvieses a la vida normal – hizo una pausa delicadamente -. Tenía una razón para creer… que podía ser mejor lo último.

-Porque ellos nunca me dejarán ser un Auror mientras sea ciega – su garganta estaba seca -. Y sus mejores intenciones para curarme han fracasado.

-Sí.

Hubo un leve titubeo antes de la palabra, y Maud pudo sentir que él no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Pero sabía que no podía presionarle para decirle más.

-¿Sabe que mi tío me envió aquí para espirarle?

-Por supuesto – descubrió sus dientes con otra sombría sonrisa -. Me lo tomé como un cumplido. Y como prueba de que todavía no habías traicionado mi confianza, ni lo ibas a hacer ahora.

Maud no dijo nada, sus manos anudando y desanudando el pañuelo negro en su regazo.

-Pero hay algo que tendrás que aprender - dijo -. Contigo y con el profesor Dumbledore puedo estar relajado, porque tú sabes lo que soy. Pero ante el resto muestro una cara diferente, y si esperas amabilidad de mi parte (especialmente hacia alumnos de sangre mixta o sucia, o cuyos padres son conocidos por su oposición al Señor Tenebroso) te llevarás una desilusión. Hay numerosos mortífagos que andan sueltos, muchos de ellos en una posición de poder. Todos ellos saben lo que fui cuando servía al Señor Tenebroso, y si por un momento aparento haber cambiado, perderé la pequeña influencia que tengo sobre ellos. Draco Malfoy no es el único estudiante en Hogwarts en posición de construir o romper mi reputación.

-No puedo discutir con su lógica – le dijo ella suavemente -. Pero me pregunto cómo duerme por las noches.

Snape se apretó los pulpejos de las manos contra sus ojos, el primer movimiento completamente sin guardia que nunca había visto en él.

-Asfódelo y ajenjo – dijo -. En pequeñas pero efectivas dosis.

* * *

_En el momento en que él la hizo pasar a su despacho, en el momento en que le dirigió sus primeras palabras, ella lo supo. En ese momento su mundo dio marcha atrás y cayó en una nueva conmocionada base: el hombre a quien había sido enviada a vigilar, el antiguo mortífago en el que su tío tanto desconfiaba, era el mismo hombre que una vez le salvó la vida. Los años habían consumido la suavidad de su rostro, y su cabello era más largo de lo que ella recordaba. Pero la voz había sido inconfundible._

_Parecía hundido, se encontró pensado. Como si algún cáncer oculto de sufrimiento lo royera por dentro, despojándole de nervios y huesos. Ella creyó saber lo que era, y su corazón se compadeció de él: llevar una doble vida era una carga pesada, y la presión debía ser más grande que cualquiera que ella hubiera tenido que soportar alguna vez._

_Decidió, en ese momento, que no le dejaría llevarla él solo._

* * *

Maud se levantó lentamente de su silla y caminó hacia él, apoyando una mano en su brazo. Lo sintió tiritar, pero no se movió.

-Mi tío me dijo una vez – dijo suavemente -, que pase lo que pase, no debes convertirte en aquello contra lo que estás luchando.

-Es demasiado tarde - dijo él, monótonamente -. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ser alguien más. Siempre supe que Voldemort regresaría. Quienquiera que haya sido Severus Snape sin él ni tú ni yo puede que lo sepamos.

Ella lo miró fijamente, entonces se volvió y retrocedió hacia el tablero de ajedrez. Con un deliberado movimiento cogió el peón negro, ignorando que empezase a chillar, y lo puso en el cuadro final.

-¿Por qué no esperamos a ver? – dijo -. Juntos.

Sus labios se separaron, las líneas severas de su rostro disminuyeron, y por un momento pareció tan joven como la primera noche que se encontraron. Entonces, inexplicablemente, empezó a reír.

-Como una dramática declaración, Maud – dijo -, eso fue efectivo. Pero yo no lo haría si fuera tú. Dumbledore nos vigila.

Ella miró atrás, sorprendida, y vio que tenía razón. Avergonzada, devolvió el peón negro donde estaba.

-Es su juego – dijo -. Obviamente aún tengo mucho que aprender.

La diversión en el rostro de Snape se desvaneció volviendo a la seriedad. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano entre las de él.

-Yo te enseñaré – dijo – cualquier cosa que necesites saber. Y si sobrevivimos… 

Fawkes saltó de su hombro y aterrizó en el respaldo del asiento de Dumbledore. Desorientada, se vio a sí misma y a Snape a través de la mirada lúcida del fénix: oscuro y clara, hombre y chica, profesor y estudiante que parecían: opuestos y sin embargo, con el mismo propósito.

-Entonces – dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa -, mi tío le matará.

Él la dejó ir abruptamente.

-Me había olvidado de él.

-¡Estaba bromeando!

-Yo no.

-Creo – dijo la voz de Dumbledore detrás de ellos – que no serías imprudente tomando al tío de Maud bajo tu confianza, Severus. Si la señorita Moody va a permaneces bajo tu tutela, entonces ella y Alastor tendrán que tomar completa parte, y creo que es seguro decir que ella no estaría dispuesta a hacerlo sin su cooperación.

Snape parecía exasperado.

-Director, ¿es en _serio_?

-Fraternización entre profesores y alumnos – dijo Dumbledore, apaciblemente, entrando en la habitación y entregando una Athena de aspecto adormecido a Maud – va en terminante contra con las leyes del colegio. Como reprimenda, Severus, tus privilegios para castigar y conceder están temporalmente revocados.

Dio un leve golpecito sobre Fawkes con su varita, dijo "_Abiungo_" y su unión visual con el fénix se colapsó, dejándola en la oscuridad.

Maud puso a Athena de nuevo sobre su hombro, murmuró el encantamiento de enlace y el despacho de Dumbledore volvió a la vista.

-Hablaré con mi tío – le dijo a Snape – y le explicaré cómo salvó mi vida. Con su permiso, claro.

La boca de Snape se curvó con disgusto, pero después de un rato cedió.

-Muy bien. Pero asegúrate de que _es_ tu tío – ella asintió y continuó -. Pero hagas lo que hagas, no hables donde te puedan escuchar. Tienes que darte cuenta aún de lo mucho que está en juego. 

-Lo sé – se volvió hacia Dumbledore -. Director ¿puedo marcharme?

-Te sugeriría dar un largo rodeo antes de regresar a tu dormitorio, pero sí.

-Y debo advertirte – dijo Snape – de que tu recibimiento en mi clase durante los siguientes días va a ser… menos que agradable.

-Eso no es nada comparado con el recibimiento que voy a tener cuando regrese a mi dormitorio – dijo Maud. Alzó una mano hacia su hombro, acariciando suavemente a Athena. La pequeña lechuza ululó y mordisqueó sus dedos, confortándola -. Pero está bien. Puedo arreglármelas.

-Estoy empezando a darme cuenta – dijo Snape secamente – de que hay varias cosas remarcables que no puedes arreglar, señorita Moody. Permíteme que te guíe hasta la puerta.  


* * *  


_Ella era de nuevo una niña, escuchando ciegamente la voz de su tío, una voz rasposa mientras la acunaba contra él y limpiaba sus lágrimas._

_-Ahora me tienes a mí, Maudie. No puedo devolverte a tus padres o tomar su lugar, pero te juro que cuidaré de ti. Y los mortífagos que vinieron a tu casa... Les encontraremos, no temas,, y les veré castigados aunque tenga que hacerlo yo mismo._

_¿Pero y los otros?, quiso preguntarle ella, pero su garganta estaba ahogada con el llanto. ¿Quién les castigará?_

_Si no hubiera estado ciega, habría creído que dos hombres concretos eran los culpables de la muerte de sus padres, consumiéndose a sí misma con el hambre de una venganza personal. Pero el demonio que había destruido su familia no tenía cara. No eran los mortífagos, sino el demonio que él representaba, al que aprendió a odiar aquella noche: algo que nunca podría ser encerrado en Azkaban, ni ejecutado. Era más grande que el propio Voldemort, y aunque sabía que ella nunca podría destruirlo, sabía no obstante que tenía que ser combatido. Era un pensamiento que definiría su vida. _

  
* * *  


Le había llevado a Maud catorce años apreciarla, pero su ceguera era un regalo. La había limitado, pero también la había puesto en libertad. A causa de ella había ganado la confianza de un hombre remarcable, cuyos métodos puede que a veces se cuestionara, pero de cuyo integridad nunca podría dudar. Los medios exactos con los cuales él planeaba atacar a la oscuridad sólo podía suponerlos: pero instintivamente sentía que el golpe, cuando viniera, sería poderoso.

Y si apoyándole podía reforzar su arma una pizca, valdría la pena.

De pie en el corredor iluminado por la luna fuera del despacho de Dumbledore, Maud tocó con los dedos el peón negro, metido en el bolsillo de su túnica, y sonrió. Entonces se volvió y caminó sin miedo hacia la oscuridad.

~ ~ ~

** Fin**

**Notas de la traductora:**

Os pido disculpas si hay fallos de traducción: ciertamente la autora tiene una manera de escribir de alta calidad y utiliza palabras que en mi vida había escuchado ni leído en inglés (^^U), por lo que a veces tengo que romperme la cabeza y adentrarme en el pequeñísimo rincón culto de mi cerebro para ponerme a la altura #^_^# (es obvio que unas veces lo consigo y otras no XD).

Y ahora a seguir con la revisión de la segunda parte...


End file.
